


Pale Shelter

by prozacplease



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boot Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Force Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape, Strangulation, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prozacplease/pseuds/prozacplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo gets his kicks by forcing Stormtroopers to have sex with him. Phasma is displeased. Correcting this behavior falls on Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [GlitterCrow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercrow/profile) and [mollynoble](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mollynoble/profile) for being my betas! Title taken from the song by Tears for Fears.

The Stormtroopers on Starkiller Base are gripped with fear. Kylo Ren has been preying on them, but not in his usual fits of rage. Captain Phasma tells her men to remain vigilant but to ultimately submit if they are attacked.

Kylo’s legs are long and his footfalls are strident on the metal grating that makes up the floor. His swift pace causes the layers of his clothing to billow out behind him. The lights in these isolated passageways are dim, further obscuring the fact that he has on no pants or underwear underneath his robes.

Ahead of him are two Stormtroopers, walking side by side with their blasters cradled in their arms. Kylo picks the taller one as his victim. He lifts his hand and, with a turn of his wrist, uses the force to slam the man into the nearest wall. His armor-clad body clatters to the ground.

It’s almost comical the way his partner whirls around and shrinks back in fear when he sees their attacker. Not keen on getting tossed around, he leaves his injured friend to fend for himself and runs away.

Kylo can sense that he’s safely alone with his prey. Not like it would bother him much if he were disturbed. He strides over to the Stormtrooper, who is still on the ground but not unconscious. The man makes a fearful, pained noise when he sees the threatening countenance of Kylo Ren’s helmet looming over him.

Kylo keeps his hand raised to prevent the man from moving. He’s paralyzed, but still able to breathe. Kylo has to concentrate to go deeper. He has to sift through the man’s soupy, panicked thoughts to find what he wants, but it’s easy once he latches on. The Stormtrooper is at his complete and utter mercy.

The man cries out when Kylo applies invisible pressure to his cerebellum, which causes an instant erection. It’s painful and completely involuntary. Kylo pauses. It’s quiet enough to hear the man’s panicked breathing through his helmet.

“If you scream again, I will choke you to death,” Kylo says, voice lowered by his own helmet.

The Stormtrooper’s cock springs out of his pants when Kylo pulls them down. It’s not the most impressive, but the thrill is in seeing a new and different one. The cock is so engorged with blood that it’s standing straight up, with a natural list to the right. Several veins are bulging out on the shaft and the head is dark and shiny. Kylo wants it inside him.

“Please don’t—” the man begs.

Kylo swings his leg over the man’s body and straddles him. He can feel the Stormtrooper’s fear; he knows what’s going to happen. He can sense the man is terrified of his involuntary arousal. Kylo is excited by all this knowledge.

Kylo reaches behind himself, hands buried under his robes as he guides the cock to his hole. He’s wet and open from playing with himself all morning. Kylo groans through his helmet when he pushes the thick cockhead inside him. He delights in stretching himself on an unfamiliar cock, revels in the ache and burning sting of penetration. His own erection is warm and heavy under his robes as he seats himself fully on the Stormtrooper’s dick. Every movement smears precome on his clothing.

The Stormtrooper is whimpering, but Kylo backs out of his mind so he doesn’t know what he’s thinking. He doesn’t care. Kylo plants his gloved hands on the man’s chest and starts to fuck himself on his dick. The first few thrusts are rough. Kylo groans and growls and enjoys the accompanying pain. His movements are smoother when the residual lubricant gets spread around and slicks them both.

It’s quiet except for their labored breathing and the soft, wet sounds of sex. Occasionally Kylo makes a noise. Underneath it all is the low hum of the base. Ducts filtering air and lights buzzing.

The Stormtrooper gives a startled cry when Kylo starts to orgasm unexpectedly. It always rises up so quickly through Kylo’s thin frame that he can’t help but cry out. Kylo is the one whimpering as he fucks himself through the surges of pleasure that further stain his tunic and inner robes.

The man is still hard when Kylo releases the invisible hold on his body and mind. He’s uselessly gasping for breath and shuddering minutely, arms drawn into an unnatural contracture. Probably brain damage from the grip Kylo had on his cerebellum. It happens sometimes.

There’s the slick sound of the Stormtrooper’s cock sliding out of Kylo as he stands. Satisfied, he steps over the man's body and walks down the hall with the same purposeful pace that he approached with. 

* * *

The sun sets early on the icy Starkiller Base, giving way to bitterly cold nights that often play host to blizzards. The wind is howling outside as General Hux settles in the small lounge of his chambers. His forehead is tight with a tension headache caused by the unpleasant news he received from Captain Phasma this afternoon. He is drinking from a heavy, hand-cut crystal glass. The liquid is the same color as his hair and it burns when it goes down.

Hux looks up from the glass when the door to his chambers slides open. Kylo’s frame fills nearly the entire doorway. His shoulders are drawn back and tense.

“You wanted to see me?” he asks through his helmet.

Hux takes a small sip of his drink, lets it sit on his tongue a moment before swallowing. “I’m not going to have a discussion with that hideous mask,” he says evenly.

Kylo reaches up with both hands and lifts the helmet from his head. His dark hair falls in unruly wisps around his long, pale face. There is no discernible emotion coloring his features. It’s better for Hux to see his face, however. Between Kylo and Phasma, he gets tired of dealing with the anonymous countenances of his peers.

“Better?” Kylo asks flatly. He tucks his helmet under his arm.

“Captain Phasma says she found another one of your victims in the hallway today,” Hux says. He pauses. “Brain damaged and with unexplained priapism.”

Kylo is still expressionless, but his eyes glint with something that Hux doesn’t like.

“I fail to see why correcting this issue falls on me, but I’ve summoned you here to tell you that you must stop preying upon Phasma’s men. They’re terrified and it’s affecting their training,” Hux continues.

“I suppose it falls on you because you fail to satisfy me,” Kylo says. “It would seem even Captain Phasma knows this.”

Hux’s jaw gets tight. Not from the insult, but he’s frustrated by Kylo’s ability to completely skirt the order. He was foolish to think that a simple verbal reprimand would remedy this.

“Would you like me to satisfy you? Or have you had your fill today?” Hux says.

He doesn’t care about satiating his lover, especially not after this instance of insubordination. Hux wants to put Kylo in his place, and he’s not above using sex as a weapon.

It only takes Kylo a few strides to cross the room and stand in front of Hux. “I’d like that,” he says, the corner of his mouth twitching upward.

Hux looks Kylo up and down, upper lip curled into a disdainful sneer. It disgusts him to think of fucking Kylo after he’s been seated on a dying Stormtrooper’s dick. “Have you bathed since your last exploit, at least?” he asks.

Kylo nods once and Hux believes him. His hair is dull and fluffier than usual, suggesting a recent shower.

“Knees,” Hux orders.

Hux watches as the taller man lowers himself to the floor, long robes folding beneath him. It pleases Hux to see Kylo obey so quickly. He lifts his leg and nudges the side of Kylo’s face with the toe of his tall boot. It’s Kylo’s cue to move. He turns his head and nuzzles his cheek against the shiny black leather.

“You’re disgusting, you know that?” Hux asks. He gently kicks Kylo’s cheek with the side of his boot.

Kylo grins, letting his eyes flutter shut. Hux knows that he gets off on this kind of verbal abuse.

“Well, I suppose you should try to work your way upward,” Hux says.

He takes another sip of his drink as Kylo kisses the instep of one boot before turning to lay a kiss on the other. Brown eyes look up at Hux through dark eyelashes.

“And no licking,” Hux says. “I just had these polished.”

Kylo's eyebrows knit together in offense. “Did they do a better job than me?” he asks.

“No, but there was less whining. The peace and quiet was well worth it.”

The double meaning of Hux’s statement isn't lost on Kylo, it seems. He silences immediately and resumes his reverent kissing, but he's subdued. Miffed.

“You have such a pout,” Hux muses.

He hasn’t drank much, but he can feel the heat of the alcohol thrumming through his system. His buzz has left him feeling a bit overheated. He lets the uncomfortable warmth fan out across his back as Kylo starts to kiss a trail up the tall shaft of his boot.

“You're flushed, General.”

The comment from below is unwelcome and Hux ignores it. He reaches over Kylo's head and sets his glass on the coffee table.

“See if you can get me hard with that smart mouth of yours,” he says, opening up his fly of his black jodhpurs.

He spreads his knees and Kylo eagerly settles between them. Kylo opens his mouth and Hux places his flaccid cock on the man's lolling tongue. Hux makes a noise in his throat when Kylo closes his mouth around his cock. It doesn't take long for him to become erect as he watches that sinful mouth move up and down his dick.

It's a mouth that Hux has personally trained. Kylo came to him a virgin. At first it was a shock, but now it makes perfect sense. It comes as no surprise that the gangly man with a large, aquiline nose and weak chin was too awkward to make an intimate connection with someone. Hux finds Kylo handsome, but he's not classically beautiful.

His lack of experience is in complete contrast with Hux, who spent his formative years kissing boys at boarding schools. He shamed his parents with his sexuality, but that only seemed to make it more fun. Hux has been using sex as a weapon for a long time.

Kylo makes a noise in the back of his throat when Hux places a hand on the back of his head. Hux’s fingers twist into Kylo’s long, dark hair and find purchase against his scalp. He doesn’t force Kylo downward or move his hips; he merely anchors himself to Kylo with a firm hand.

It’s good—almost too good. Hux is breathing harshly through his mouth, tongue worrying his bottom lip as he watches Kylo work. He has half a mind to let Kylo bring him to orgasm and deny him a fuck. But that might backfire if Kylo decides to go sit on another random dick.

“Up,” Hux says, pushing on Kylo’s forehead.

He groans when Kylo pulls back on his dick, letting it slip out of his mouth with an obscene, wet sound. Kylo wipes at the corners of his mouth with the back of his gloved hand.

“You didn’t do this to your little Stormtrooper lover, did you?” Hux asks. It’s more of a taunt, but he finds himself morbidly curious.

“Only you,” Kylo says. He puts his hands on Hux’s knees, rubbing his thumbs into the fabric of his pants. “He wasn’t exactly willing.”

“But you made him willing?”

Kylo gets that look in his eyes again. The one that Hux doesn’t like. It’s a mixture of sadism and excitement, an eager and desperate desire to fill his black chasm of a soul with anything he can grasp.

“No, but I took what I wanted,” Kylo says. “Used the force. Manipulated his brain.”

“Ah, you and your magic tricks,” Hux muses.

Kylo scowls. “It’s not _magic_.”

Hux is unimpressed with Kylo’s bristling. He tells Kylo to hand him his drink and he sips it while Kylo strips before him. There’s nothing seductive in the way Kylo undoes his wide belt and lets it fall to the floor, no grace in him pulling the cowl from his shoulders. But Hux enjoys it. He relishes in the tall, intimidating Kylo Ren being reduced to a thin, naked man rattling with inexperience.

Kylo’s skin is creamy white and dotted with constellations of moles. However, Hux is more interested in the scars Kylo has. His thighs are barred with stripes of scar tissue, lower abdomen hatched with small lines. They are the remainders of self-inflicted lightsaber injuries and marks from a thin blade. Despite his disdain, Hux can’t help but feel a small amount of pity. It’s a reminder that he’s dealing with damaged goods.

Hux was fully expecting this turn of events and has lubricant next to him on the couch. He puts a dab in his palm, slicking his cock with a few strokes of his hand.

“I better not get a disease from your vile body,” Hux says.

Kylo says nothing, lanky and graceless as he straddles Hux’s lap. His half-hard cock bumps against Hux’s starched dress uniform before slipping down and swaying pendulously between his legs.

Hux is on edge from the obscene contact. He doesn’t want to completely undress but he also doesn’t want Kylo’s semen on his bespoke clothing. Hux squeezes another drop of lubricant onto his fingertips. With his free hand, he parts one of Kylo’s flat, meatless cheeks.

Hux makes a noise of disgust when he begins to press a finger inside Kylo’s body. “You’re still loose.”

“Just do it,” Kylo growls. He rests his forehead on Hux’s shoulder much like he did on his knee.

Hux gives Kylo’s ass a sharp slap and plunges two fingers inside his hole at once. His fingers are slippery, but the sudden intrusion comes as a surprise to Kylo, who cries out.

“Bastard—!”

Hux smacks Kylo in the same spot again, harder this time. “Don’t yell in my ear, you stupid cunt.”

Kylo makes another pained noise, but it’s quieter this time. His cock is growing heavy and hard between his legs, twitching from the abuse. Hux is both fascinated and revolted by the fact that Kylo enjoys this kind of treatment. There’s pleasurable resistance as Hux’s two fingers slide in and out of Kylo, but it’s obvious that this hasn’t been his only encounter today.

“For all that racket, your body accepts my fingers quite readily,” Hux says in Kylo’s ear.

Kylo gives a soft groan in response, head still on Hux’s shoulder. He is beginning to rock back against the intrusion when Hux slaps him again. The general can only imagine the handprint that has begun to redden Kylo’s milky skin. Hux pulls out both fingers without any warning, leaving Kylo to keen at his emptiness.

“Nnn, Hux…”

“Shush. I’m going to fill you with something better,” Hux says, reaching down to take hold of his cock.

Hux was rough with his fingering, but he has more finesse when he penetrates Kylo now. He uses firm, unrelenting pressure to push his cock inside Kylo’s body. They both gasp at the sensation of their bodies coming together. Kylo steadies himself by placing his hands on Hux’s shoulders, lips parted and eyebrows quirked up like he’s worried.

Kylo uses his body weight to aid Hux, leaning back against the aching press inside him. Hux enjoys seeing the sharp edges of Kylo’s frame move as he sinks onto his cock. He’s not the best Hux has ever had, but the general finds himself charmed by the air of callowness that surrounds his lover.

Hux starts thrusting before he’s fully inside Kylo. He doesn’t ask if Kylo is ready or if he has adjusted to the intrusion. His mouth splits into a grin when he hears Kylo cry out.

“I’m surprised you feel so good,” Hux says, placing his hands on Kylo’s sides.

Kylo is so thin that his ribs and pelvis seem to tent his skin. Hux uses his grip on Kylo’s skinny hips to fuck him in short, punishing thrusts. Kylo bites at his bottom lip and groans. He reaches up with both hands and rubs at his nipples, pinching and twisting the little nubs of sensitive flesh between his fingers.

Hux has started to breathe raggedly again, lost in the pleasure he’s creating. He’s not surprised when Kylo leans down and tries to place a clumsy kiss on his lips, but it’s not what he wants. Hux snatches Kylo by the throat, shoving him away from his face.

“Greedy brat,” he hisses. “You think I want to kiss your filthy mouth?”

Kylo whines. Instead of acting sorry or fearful, he reaches down to tug at his stiff cock. Hux tightens his grip, squeezing Kylo’s windpipe until he’s certain that it hurts. He watches Kylo get red in the face. Feels his pulse leaping against his hand. Hux lets him go only because he seems to enjoy it too much.

Kylo is breathless, voice hoarse. “Can—Can I come? Hux, I’m—”

Hux reaches between their bodies and grabs Kylo’s cock, squeezing it just below the cockhead. Kylo howls as his building orgasm is thwarted.

“Not on my uniform,” Hux says through gritted teeth.

“I won’t, I won’t... Hux, please,” Kylo begs.

Hux keeps his thumb pressed firmly against Kylo’s frenulum as he continues to fuck him. Kylo’s cock goes a little soft in Hux’s grip, but that’s to be expected. Hux is focused only on his own orgasm. He’ll worry about Kylo as an afterthought.

“You already came on one dick today,” Hux says. “You’re being greedy again.”

Kylo’s face is twisted up in a grimace and his body is tense. He hardly reacts when the thrusts jarring his body lose their rhythm. Hux grunts sharply as he starts to come, fucking Kylo through his orgasm. He wonders if the Stormtrooper came inside Kylo—if that was even a possibility with his involuntary erection. The idea of his semen mixing with the remainder of a stranger’s is both disgusting and exciting.

Hux slows the movement of his hips, but Kylo is still rocking himself on his softening cock. Sweat is gathered on his brow and upper lip. He’s pained and desperate.

“All right, all right,” Hux says, resolve softened by his orgasm.

He feels like Kylo has been disciplined enough. Hux is still annoyed by Kylo’s behavior, but he doesn’t want to strangle him or berate him with insults anymore. Instead, he starts to stroke his cock.

Kylo cries out and begins to pepper Hux’s mouth with frantic, grateful kisses. Hux grins into the kisses that he returns. Truthfully, he loves Kylo’s full pout and his eager tongue. Still not keen on staining his uniform, Hux rolls Kylo to the side and lays him out on his back. He continues to kiss Kylo as he pulls out his spent dick and replaces it with three fingers.

“Hux!” Kylo yells. His hands tug at the shoulders of Hux’s uniform.

“You’re so beautiful laid out on your back like a slut,” Hux says, fucking Kylo on his fingers. He kisses him over and over. “I love seeing you like this.”

Hux grants Kylo permission to touch himself. It takes a few moments for him to get fully hard again, but soon he’s panting and asking for release.

“Hux, please… Can I come?” he asks.

This is the only time that Kylo uses his manners. Hux drinks it in, taking a moment to brush back Kylo’s dark, unruly hair with his free hand. Kylo bites his bottom lip again, whimpering. His eyes are bleary and pleading.

“Only if you promise to stop ravaging Phasma’s men,” Hux says.

“Hux…”

“Those are my conditions,” the general says. “I summoned you here to discipline you, not show you a good time.”

“I won't do it anymore,” Kylo says, voice strained.

“Do what?”

Kylo growls. “I won't sit on any more Stormtrooper dicks,” he says.

“Say you're sorry, then ask me again,” Hux says, laughing at Kylo’s elaboration.

“I'm sorry,” Kylo says. He almost punctuates the end of the sentence with a sob. “Please, Hux… Can I come?”

“Yes, you may,” Hux says primly.

The noise Kylo makes is low and guttural, ugly but somehow still pleasing to Hux’s ears. It’s a pleasure to see Kylo become unraveled like this. Kylo coats his soft belly with translucent splatters of semen as he jerks himself off. Hux leans down and covers Kylo’s slack mouth with his own. Kylo kisses him back hungrily.

“If you clean yourself up, you can lie on me,” Hux says, petting Kylo’s hair again.

Kylo doesn’t look like he heard Hux correctly. Hux never lingers after sex, even if the other man asks him to. He says nothing, but Kylo is quick to slip off the couch and make himself presentable for cuddling. Hux takes a moment to clean himself up too. He’s lying back on the sofa when Kylo returns, still completely naked. Kylo is ungainly in the way he drapes his lanky body over Hux’s. He slots his one thigh between Hux’s knees and rests his head on his chest. His large nose bumps against Hux’s neck as he nuzzles him.

“Next time, you should come to me first,” Hux says, rubbing his hand up the center of Kylo’s speckled back.

Kylo’s low voice reverberates through what seems like Hux’s whole body. “I just might,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [Come hang out with me on Tumblr!](http://www.prozacplease.tumblr.com)
> 
> ♥ Comments are always appreciated. ♥


End file.
